


I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Mission Gone Wrong, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony's heart skipped a beat. Everything froze for a moment. He did not see that coming. He was shocked, mortified. Did- did Peter just die??Whumptober 2020 Day 6Please....
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

"Wow, there are so many of these guys!" Spider-Man exclaimed, evading another Dark Elf, swinging above it.

"Yeah, there are a lot these guys," Clint said, drawing back his bowstring and then releasing another arrow.

"Nothing that we can't handle, though," Nat added.

"How are things looking over there?" Steve asked over the comms.

"I think we're pretty much wrapping things up," Tony answered, repulser blasting another elf.

"Alright. When you're done, meet back at the Quinjet," Steve ordered.

"Roger that," Tony replied.

Black Widow and Hawkeye finished off the elves in their area and started to make their way back to the jet. Spider-Man and Iron Man continued to fight off the elves in their area. There were only a few left.

"Anyone need extra help? I'm done over here," Wanda spoke over the comms.

"We're good, but thanks!" Peter responded, webbing up another elf.

"Okay. See you on the jet!" Wanda signed off.

Tony blasted two more elves. They seemed to be the last ones. He paused and looked around, eyes falling on the kid in red and blue spandex, landing beside him.

"Ready to head back to the jet, Kid?" Tony asked, turning to face Spider-Man.

"Totally! Wait-" Peter paused, his senses going off. Danger. Danger. Danger. Why was he sensing danger-

Spider-Man was run through with an Elven spear, dark crimson quickly spreading, staining his suit without warning. A Dark Elf had come out of nowhere, standing behind Peter. He swiftly drew the spear back out, Spider-Man collapsing to the ground. 

Tony's heart skipped a beat. Everything froze for a moment. He did not see that coming. He was shocked, mortified. Did- did Peter just die??

Snapping back to reality, Iron Man repulsor blasted the Dark Elf and rushed to Peter's side. He kneeled beside him on the ground, his faceplate drawing back.

"Pete! Hey, Buddy, you with me?" Tony asked, his voice wavering. He could feel it wanting to break. Iron Man reached down, pulling off Spider-Man's mask, hoping to make it easier for him to breathe.

Peter sat up for a moment, only to cough up blood all over himself. Then, his head lulled back.

Tony caught his head before it hit the ground, cradling it. 

"Peter, please, you gotta say something. Are you with me? Kid?"

Peter tried to give a reply, but it only came out as a pained gurgle. Tony could feel the panic rising within him. Gosh, no, his kid was gonna die. His kid was gonna die.

Tony lifted up his gauntlet and iced over the wound, sealing it shut, hoping that would do something. He held Peter close to his chest, thankful that he could still hear the boy's heartbeat, even if it was faint.

"Friday, do a scan for me, will ya?" 

"Scan complete. Mr. Parker has severe internal bleeding in his lungs. His liver and hepatic vein were also damaged, along with ribs. The spear barely missed his heart, but even so, he still took a lot of damage. He will bleed out in 30 minutes without immediate medical help."

Tony reached up and tapped his comm.

"I-I need backup," his voice wavered, "I-I need it n-now."

"We're coming over to you, Stark," Steve replied.

In not too long, Steve and Wanda were at Tony's side.

"What did you need-" Steve started but froze upon seeing the scene before him. Iron Man, faceplate gone, cradling an unmasked, blood-soaked Spider-Man.

"Oh, gosh..." Wanda muttered to herself, horrified.

They both kneeled beside Tony, minding the pool of blood on the ground.

"Tony, what happened?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"He needs help, Steve! W-we need to h-help him-," Tony's voice broke, but, still, refusing to lose composure. No, he couldn't cry; he couldn't let them see him distraught, worried, afraid. He was Iron Man. "I scanned him. He has th-thirty minutes, Steve. Th-thirty minutes tops."

"We're gonna get him help, okay? We'll call medbay on our way back," Steve assured Tony.

Wanda waved her hands, filling Peter's head with peaceful images. Tony carefully lifted Peter up, carrying him to the Quinjet. 

~~~

Finally, all of those dark elves were gone! Peter had been excited to be asked to go on a mission, but gosh, those guys were relentless! They just kept throwing their spears and such, over and over again! But it was all over now, and they could finally go home.

"Ready to head back to the jet, Kid?" Tony asked, turning to face Spider-Man.

"Totally! Wait-" Peter paused, his senses going off. Danger. Danger. Danger. Why was he sensing danger-

Peter didn't even know what was happening. Suddenly, excruciating pain filled his body. What was going on?!?! What just happened?!?!

To his horror, Peter looked down at his chest to see a spear sticking through. And just as quickly as it had been stabbed through his chest, it was drawn back out. He couldn't hold himself up. Peter just felt pain. So much pain, and he collapsed.

From the ground, Spider-Man could hear Iron Man repulsor-blast the Dark Elf and rush to his side. He kneeled beside him on the ground, drawing his faceplate back.

"Pete! Hey, Buddy, you with me?" Tony asked, his voice wavering. Iron Man reached down, pulling off Peter's mask.

Peter's head was swimming. What was happening? What was happening?!?!

Peter sat up for a moment, only to cough up blood all over himself. 

Blood. There was so much blood. Blood leaking from his mouth, blood drenching his chest. And pain. So much pain.

His head lulled back.

Tony caught his head before it hit the ground, though, cradling it. 

"Peter, please, you gotta say something. Are you with me? Kid?"

Peter wanted to say something, he really did. He tried to give a reply, but it only came out as a pained gurgle. 

Tony lifted up his gauntlet and iced over the wound, sealing it shut. He pulled Peter in, close to his chest. Peter could hear the man's heart racing in his chest. It sounded as if it could burst at any given moment. 

Iron Man was scared. Should he be scared too?

"Friday, do a scan for me, will ya?" 

Everything was becoming fuzzy; the world was a blur. Peter could feel his senses drifting.

"Scan complete. Mr. Parker has severe internal bleeding in his lungs. His liver and hepatic vein were also damaged, along with ribs. The spear barely missed his heart, but even so, he still took a lot of damage. He will bleed out in 30 minutes without immediate medical help."

Bleed out?? Did he hear that, right??

Tony reached up and tapped his comm.

"I-I need backup," his voice wavered, "I-I need it n-now."

Peter just wanted to close his eyes and rest for a minute.

"We're coming over to you, Stark," Steve replied.

Just a little bit...

But suddenly, Steve and Wanda were at Tony's side. When did they get there?

"What did you need-" Steve started but froze upon seeing the scene before him. Iron Man, faceplate gone, cradling an unmasked, blood-soaked Spider-Man.

"Oh, gosh..." Wanda muttered to herself, horrified.

They both kneeled beside Tony, minding the pool of blood on the ground. Peter's blood.

"Tony, what happened?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"He needs help, Steve! W-we need to h-help him-," Tony's voice broke.

Mr. Stark sounded scared. He rarely sounded frightened. He was Iron Man. Iron Man didn't get scared.

"I scanned him. He has th-thirty minutes, Steve. Th-thirty minutes tops."

Thirty minutes tops??

"We're gonna get him help, okay? We'll call medbay on our way back," Steve assured Tony.

Wanda waved her hands, filling Peter's head with peaceful images. And then everything went dark.

~~~

Peter slowly sat up in bed. He didn't feel achy, didn't feel the pain he felt earlier. Had it all been a dream?

He rubbed his eyes and then looked around the room. He was in medbay, that was for sure. So he must've gotten hurt after all.

Then his eyes fell upon the man asleep in a chair by his bedside.

"Mr. Stark...?"

The mechanic jerked awake. He swiftly turned to look at Peter, and his face twisted with emotion when he laid eyes on him.

"Kid! You're okay!" He exclaimed, pulling him into a bear-hug.

"Yep," Peter replied, his voice muffled in Mr. Stark's chest.

Tony didn't say anything for a while. Peter could feel him shake, though. What was wrong? He was back, wasn't he? 

"What's wrong, Mr. Stark?"

"Sorry, Kiddo. You just gave me a real good scare."

"Sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. It's not your fault. Gosh, I was worried you were never gonna wake up."

Suddenly, it hit him. He didn't feel injured at all, not in the slightest. Why...?

"Mr. Stark...?"

"Yeah?"

"How long was I out for...?"

Tony drew out a long sigh.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?!?!"

"You really worried me there, kid. I thought-" Tony stopped himself from finishing the sentence, but Peter knew what he was gonna say.

"You thought I died?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Well, I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kiddo, cause I don't know what I'd do without you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had this idea late one night and just started writing. I've edited this several times, so I hope it sounded alright! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
